Halloween Present
by Mischeif never fully managed
Summary: I'm stopping this story, sorry i didn't finish. If any one wants to take over let me know, you can have it
1. No way Misa Misa

Near, Matt, Mello, L & Light all convened in the living room at L's headquarters.

"Please?" Misa pleaded from the doorway.

"No!" All five boys said simultaneously.

It was Halloween night. The five boys had spontaneously decided to have a scary movie marathon. They all had unanimously decided on the spot to NOT invite Misa on any circumstances. Yet the girl persisted none the less.

Misa pouted & stomped away.

"Finally." Near sighed, plopping down on the couch that was just brought in this morning.

"I have no idea why you're dating her." L rolled his eyes.

"She's a hot idiot who's infatuated with me…I would be more of an idiot to not date her." Light shrugged, sitting down on the far right side of the couch.

"Dudes got a point…why do you think I'm with Mello?" Matt asked sitting next to the albino he called his brother.

"Excuse me? Bare in mind that I know where you hide all your games." Mello said stomping up to him, arms crossed.

"Bare in mind that I know where all your chocolate is."

"Bare in mind that I can easily pick up & throw all your game systems."

"Bare in mind that I know where everyone of your weapons are."

"Bare in mind that I will not hesitate to bash your little brothers face into a wall & break every bone that can be."

"Bare in mind that your already on probation."

"Bare in mind that we have thirteen movies to get through tonight & it's already nine." L said sitting half on top of Light & half on the couch next to him.

The slutty blonde glared but sat down on the left of Matt.

"What movie's first?" Near asked, twirling his hair & turning towards L.

"Saw." The detective said pressing a button.

The lights went out. L pressed another button on a different remote & the movie started. The group settled into the couch.

The first half of the movie went like so… L & Light randomly making out for about a minute then going back to watching the movie. Matt & Mello constantly making out, with Near burrowing into Matt's back (Having never seen a scary movie in his life the albino had no idea how much he would be frightened by them & hate them.). This lasted almost literally half the movie, until Near screamed & started sobbing into the back of the gamers shirt. Then everyone broke apart, Matt had Near wrapped up in a hug, Mello was watching the movie extremely pissed. L & Light were holding hands & watching the gore fest in contentment.

Matt kissed the albinos head & squeezed him tighter.

"I hate scary movies." Near muttered.

All the boys had fallen asleep after Saw 4...& you all know what happens when you fall asleep after watching scary movies.

**Yea, this was epic to write & will be through all five of the next chapters. Oh, anyone wondering about the title…it's my Halloween present to any & all people who love Halloween/Death Note! =)**


	2. Mello's Nightmare

Mello was slammed into the wall.

"Owww…Mr. Murderer, that hurt your little assistant." The blonde said with a smirk.

"So? Your nothing. & you haven't proven yourself useful. Maybe I should just get rid of you." The masked murderer mused, running a knife down Mello's chest.

"What? I got you plenty of information & have helped you kill many people."

"Yes, Yes, I know, I know, but that doesn't matter. Your annoying & extremely dependant. Plus I have to buy you chocolate almost every day. I don't like you."

"But…!"

"I'll give you ten seconds to run, it'll be more amusing. But either way…your going to die, useless assistant."

Cold horror filled the leather clad blonde's body as he realized the murderer whom he had apprenticed wanted him dead, & would surely see to it that he was.

Mello took off in a sprint. The masked murderer laughed & followed him & a calm pace. The murderer was about games, preciseness & thought. He would tire himself out if he ran, but if he walked he would have energy when the younger boy did not, & his breathing would surely give him away.

*************************Time Lapse************************

The blonde hid under a tarp, not knowing what else to do. He was growing weary & had no clue where the murderer might be.

_**Maybe he gave up, maybe he thinks differently now. He probably wants to say he's sorry but just can't find me. Should I got out here? No, maybe he's just playing me. But he seems so genuine…**_

Mello's thoughts were cut short by the soft thump of careful boot clad steps on linoleum. The boy attempted to control his breathing… tried to make it nonexistent.

"Useless assistant, where are you? Oh useless assistant, it will only hurt for about an hour. I promise it won't be to sadistic. Useless assistant." The frozen hearted murderer called, walking past the blonde boys hiding place.

The blonde wanted so badly to jump out & hug the man who had given him a home, but he knew that would get him killed. Mello wasn't always the smartest…but he did know death. & it was surely upon him.

The footsteps ended only ten steps from where the young boy was cowering for his life. A sickening laugh that could only belong to a killer filled the cold room.

"You have to be far more cunning than that." The amused killer said, smile apparent through his tone.

Mello got out of his hiding place & started sprinting for the exit. He wasn't even half way there when he felt something cold slide it's way through his back.

He crashed to the floor. Steps headed towards him. A sturdy boot flipped him over. The killer had taken his mask off. He looked down at the dying blonde with a smile.

"Looks won't get you everywhere. Maybe if you were smarter I wouldn't have had to get rid of you."

"I know who you are." Mello spluttered with hardly any breath.

"Too bad no one else will. Bye Miheal."


End file.
